It's Not My Time
by wandering-between-worlds
Summary: *Mockingjay Spoilers* My version of what SHOULD have happened in the sewer during Mockingjay ;D Finnick's POV because it's not his time..
1. Chapter 1

***Mockingjay Spoilers!***

**I guess I'm obsessed with Finnick or something(x I decided to do another song fic thingy cause it's easier for me to write and figure out where to go with the story(: Oh.. I don't own the Hunger Games.. If I did Finnick, Prim, and Cinna would still be alive! Darn you Suzanne Collins(x oh and the song's not mine either.. It belongs to 3 Doors Down.**

Finnick POV

Pollux and Katniss woke us up early that morning. As we packed up, Katniss stiffens and quiets us. Then we all hear it. It sounds like hissing. Then the hissing takes on the form of a name. Her name. "Katniss." You can hear it repeated over and over. Then a half asleep Peeta joins in, "Katniss," she's ready to shoot him when he sits straight up. "Katniss!" he cries, "Katniss! Get out of here!" She looks confused.

"Why? What's making that sound?" she asks.

"I don't know. Only that it has to kill you," Peeta shoots back. "Run! Get out! Go!" Then Katniss suggests we split up. She always has these insane plans where she sacrifices herself. They never work, obviously. She tells me to give one of my guns to Castor. We quickly vacate the room.

_**Looking back at the beginning of this**_

_**And how life was**_

_**Just you and me and love and all of our friends**_

_**Living life like an ocean**_

Running back into the sewer, I can tell the mutts are pretty far away. But, that lead won't last long. We take off full speed, but we're louder than before, banging into things and sloshing our feet in the water. Then we heard very disturbing screams start up.

"Avoxes," Peeta tells us. "That's what Darius sounded like when they tortured him." The noise make me shiver. Those poor people. Here to clean the Capitol's messes. Then we come to the realization the mutts are killing anyone they find even if it isn't Katniss.

_**But now the current's only pulling me down**_

_**It's getting harder to breathe**_

_**It won't be too long and I'll be going under**_

_**Can you save me from this?**_

Then Katniss tries to be all noble and basically stupid, in my opinion.

"Let me go on alone. Lead them off. I'll transfer the Holo to Jackson. The rest of you can finish the mission."

Exasperated, Jackson says, "No one's going to agree to that!"

Finally I have to step in. "We're wasting time!" I yell.

Then we hear the hissing below us too. We set off running and Katniss starts to gag. I sniff the air. It smells like roses.. It's not particularly pleasant smelling, but Katniss is reacting weirdly.

"Masks on!" Jackson orders. We finally reach the transfer room.

_**'Cause it's not my time, I'm not going**_

_**There's a fear in me and it's not showing**_

_**This could be the end of me**_

_**And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go**_

Katniss continues to run towards the next intersection, seeming to forget one false step and we all go down into something called the Meat Grinder. I grab her arm and pull her to a stop. "Katniss!" I cry. She whips around in time to see Messalla die because of the golden light escaping the pod she accidentally triggered. She tries to move towards him when Peeta yells,

"Can't help him!" and starts moving us forward, "Can't" How he's the only one still completely functioning, I have no idea.

_**I look ahead to all the plans that we made**_

_**And the dreams that we had**_

_**I'm in a world that tries to take them away**_

_**Oh, but I'm taking them back**_

All of a sudden, bullets rain down on us and we look to see what pod was triggered. But, it wasn't a pod at all, it was a squad of Peacekeepers. We shoot back at them, we are the original members of the Star Squad, but they outnumber us.

_**'Cause all this time I've just been too blind to understand**_

_**What should matter to me**_

_**My friend, this life we live, it's not what we have**_

_**It's what we believe in**_

Still shooting, I notice another wave of Peacekeepers enter through a side tunnel. Then I freeze. These aren't Peacekeepers, they're mutts. Ugly things too. They're white, with four limbs, and about my size. They reach the Peacekeepers and decapitate them, apparently our assumptions are correct. Then they turn to us.

_**It's not my time, I'm not going**_

_**There's a fear in me, it's not showing**_

_**This could be the end of me**_

_**And everything I know**_

"This way!" Katniss shouts, turning to avoid a pod. She fires at the intersection and the Meat Grinder comes to life, eating the street. She turns to Pollux, "Forget the mission. What's the quickest way above ground?" she asks, frantic.

_**But it's not my time, I'm not going**_

_**There's a will in me and now I know that**_

_**This could be the end of me**_

_**And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go!**_

_**I won't go!**_

We run and follow Pollux into what must be the main sewer. I look over the edge and see a poisonous mix of human waste, garbage, and chemical runoff bubbles. Part of it is on fire and some parts have clouds that just look deadly. If someone falls in, they won't be coming out. Pollux reaches a ladder and smacks it. This is it. We've almost made it. Then Katniss looks around.

"Wait! Where are Jackson and Leeg One?"

"They stayed at the Grinder to hold the mutts back," says Homes.

"What?" she lunges back for the bridge, but Homes pulls her back.

"Don't waste their lives, Katniss. It's too late for them. Look!" The mutts are slithering towards us. Gale shoots an arrow at them and it explodes knocking part of the bridge out. Everyone fires at the disgusting creatures.

_**There might be more than you believe**_

_**(There might be more than you believe)**_

_**And there might be more than you can see**_

While I fight, I think of Annie. I promised I would come back. I picture her in her wedding dress, looking as beautiful as ever. I have to get back to her. And the baby.. Oh god the baby. I have to protect the little one I don't even know yet, from the horrors of the Hunger Games. I fire back with more intensity than before.

_**But it's not my time, I'm not going**_

_**There's a fear in me, it's not showing**_

_**This could be the end of me**_

_**And everything I know**_

Everyone is now shouting at Katniss, telling her to start climbing. When she doesn't respond someone pushes her into the ladder and she climbs. Then before I know it, it's just me down there. All alone in the sewer trying to fight off three of the mutts. One scratches my face and I cry out in pain.

I hear Katniss yell, "Someone's still alive,"

Then Gale replies, "No, Katniss. They're not coming. Only the mutts are." I'm shocked. Of course I'm coming, but you left me to deal with three! All of a sudden, a light shines down the shaft. Then one of the mutts starts to pull my head back. I start to see images of my life. A boat, a silver parachute, Mags, a pink sky, the trident Beetee made me, Annie in her wedding dress, waves crashing over rocks. Then, I make myself pull the arm holding my trident and stab the mutt multiple times, and finally it lies dead. It's not my time to go, yet. Then, when I realize I forgot about the other two mutts, it's too late and all of a sudden I'm on my stomach. As I blindly fight, I realize something. I'm going to win this no matter what. There's too many people that I love and can't give up on. Annie, my wonderful wife and our child. Katniss, the Girl on Fire who helped me through the insanity. I thought of Mags and knew I couldn't let her down. Johanna, who had been a friend since the beginning. Peeta, President Coin(maybe), Gale, Prim even. They were counting on me. I hear someone saying something. Then everything explodes. I quickly attempt to throw myself into a corner behind the dead mutt. I'm not quick enough and get hit in the side by falling debris.

_**But it's not my time, I'm not going**_

_**There's a will in me and now it's gonna show**_

_**This could be the end of me**_

_**And everything I know**_

I forced myself to my feet. I grabbed my trident and pressed a button. Immediately, the tips of it became electrified. I stab the mutts to make sure they are dead, and push them into the sewer. Then I survey myself. I have bad scratches all over my body, and a deep cut on my cheek. I could also tell I would be black and blue tomorrow, and might have fractured a rib. I look around. The others must be long gone. For the first time since my name was reaped in the Hunger Games, I feel truly and utterly hopeless. I sink to the floor, and just sit for awhile, head in my hands, with no clue what to do next.

_**There might be more than you believe**_

_**(There might be more than you believe)**_

_**And there might be more than you can see**_

_**But I won't go, oh no I won't go down, yeah**_

I know I have to get out of here though. I'm in desperate need of medical attention, and I need to find the others. I grit my teeth and stand up. The pain is getting worse. I drag myself over to the ladder and start to pull myself up. The pain is excruciating, and I'm afraid I'll slip and fall because I'm so weak. Then I'd be dead for sure. I just barely get to the landing where Katniss and the others were earlier, when I black out. My last thought is, "_Annie I WILL make it home."_

****So how did this turn out? I'm not too sure about it.. I've been busy with school and about a million other things, so this hasn't been my first priority. I hope you liked it! This isn't the end though, I promise(x Review please! Oh I thought this was funny that it talked about an ocean & with Finnick being from District 4.. Well I think you get the idea(x**


	2. Chapter 2

Lalala(: chapter 2! And as I've said before.. I don't own this. Thank goodness. Then everyone would be mad at me(x just kidding. :D

_I know I have to get out of here though. I'm in desperate need of medical attention, and I need to find the others. I grit my teeth and stand up. The pain is getting worse. I drag myself over to the ladder and start to pull myself up. The pain is excruciating, and I'm afraid I'll slip and fall because I'm so weak. Then I'd be dead for sure. I just barely get to the landing where Katniss and the others were earlier, when I black out. My last thought is, "Annie I WILL make it home."_

_

* * *

_When I wake up, a million thoughts are buzzing in my head. _What am I doing here? Why has no one found me yet? How long have I been asleep? Are the others dead? Alive? Is Annie okay? Am I okay? _Then, it all comes flooding back. The mutts had almost killed me, and now I've been in the sewer for who knows how long? I slowly sit up, and the room spins violently. I sit there for a minute, and inspect myself. I'm badly bruised, and the cut on my cheek is most likely infected. But, I know I have to get out of here. I use the ladder for support, and drag myself up to a standing position. Now I can tell, the damage done to my body is far worse than bruises. I'm pretty sure I have a cracked rib as well. Preparing for my next daunting task, I put my hands on the ladder.

With slow, agonizing movements, I make my way up the ladder. The overpowering rose stench is replaced with the smell of fresh air as I get closer to the surface.

Finally, I reach the top of the ladder. I peek through the cover on the manhole, and see a huge crowd of people. They all seem to be transfixed by something happening in the direction of Snow's mansion. I take this as an opportunity to sneak out of the sewer. I replace the cover and straighten up. No one has seen me yet, so I look to see what everyone is staring at. In the center of the crowd was Katniss and President Snow. Snow is tied up with his hands behind a post and Katniss has her bow and arrow ready to fire. Then it hits me. The rebels have won and I'm about to witness the president's execution. Katniss brings up her arrow and prepares to shoot him, but hesitates. What happens next, shocks everyone. Katniss shifts her arrow up and shoots up into the balcony. It hits Coin and she falls off the balcony to the ground. I know she's dead, and everyone else notices this because pandemonium breaks out. People are screaming, and Snow is.. Laughing? His mouth seems to be twisted into a grimace resembling a smile. Then all of a sudden, he's double over coughing blood. Guards block him from sight and Katniss is whispering to her bow? She twists her head to her sleeve, and I know what she's going to do. She going to swallow the nightlock pill and kill herself.

"No!" I scream. But then before she can rip the fabric, Peeta slaps his hand down onto her arm, and she bites him instead. Something in Katniss seems to snap, and she's suddenly kicking, clawing, and thrashing around trying to free herself from the guards who are holding her. They hoist her above the fray, and start to carry her through the crowd.

"Gale!" she screams. Then I notice the monitor. Her entire meltdown is being televised as well. They're taking her to the Training Center. I know there is no way I can help her, so I have to focus on getting home. But how can I do this? I turn from the crowd and limp away. I head back to the Star Squad's old camp. When I reach the site, it looks as if the rest of our group could march through the trees at any moment. I find a first aid kit and start treating the cuts, scrapes, and bruises. There isn't much I can do for my ribs so I just wrap them, and hope I don't damage them further. I still have some food in my pack, so I take it out and begin to chew. Just sitting here gives me some time to think.

These thoughts are definitely not good ones nor do the calm me down. I'm worrying about myself and all the others when I realize something. Everyone believes I'm dead. I groan. "Oh no.." I say. What if Annie thinks I'm dead? I'm dreading finding the answer to this as I fall into a restless sleep.

**Annie's POV- 2 days before**

"Annie?" I hear a woman ask. Her voice sounds sad.. I turn around, confused.

"Yes?" the woman has blonde hair and blue eyes. Oh I know her! She's been checking me and the baby. Mrs. Everdeen.

"Annie, I have some bad news" Oh no. Has something happened to the baby? Or Finnick? Oh please let nothing have happened to Finnick! She continues, "Annie, we just received word from Katniss and the rest of the team." her voice gets quiet and she stops speaking for a minute.

"What? What happened?" I ask, my voice raising.

"Annie, Finnick was fighting off three mutts…" Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

"He's dead isn't he?" I whisper.

"Annie, I'm so sorry. Do you want anything? Need anything?" she looks concerned, as if I might start screaming, or go insane.

"I just need to be alone right now," I say. Mrs. Everdeen stands up and walks to the door.

"Alright, but come find me if you need anything okay?" I wish she would hurry up and leave, because I'm about to break down.

"Okay." I choke out. She gives me sympathetic look and walks out.

Then I lose it. I'm sobbing hysterically and screaming at nobody and everybody. Screaming at Finnick for leaving me, for going with them, and breaking his promise. Screaming at Katniss for being the Mockingjay, and starting all this. Screaming at everyone. Everyone betrayed me. I'm all alone now. And so is my unborn son. My unborn son who will never know his father and what a great man he was. Or how his eyes sparkled when he laughed. Or how brave and strong he was. No, no, no Finnick. "Why are you dead?" I think. My sobbing turns into whimpers, and slowly I become angry. You can't be dead! You promised me you'd come back to us! You lied! How could you lie to me? Angry thoughts fill my head, but eventually that fades too. Soon I'm just a broken shell of a person. Curled up in a ball with my hands over my ears, trying to block out the world. I fall asleep this way, crying and thinking, "Finnick, please. Why?"

I wake up the next morning, and Mrs. Everdeen has food for me.

"I'm not hungry." I say, and nothing she tries can get me to eat. Finally, after fifteen minutes, a man walks in.

"You're needed in the Capitol Annie," he says. "Coin wants all the victors at President Snow's execution." I cringe. Execution. Just like the Hunger Games. Our world has become the arena now, and we're all tributes.

I sigh and stand up. "Let's go." I say, and he leads me to the hovercraft. We take off, and all I can do is wait. This gives me time to think, which I do not need to do right now. But I do anyway. I think about having to see this gruesome event. I think about Finnick again. Did they find his body? Did he die quickly? But I know the answer to that. No death caused by a mutt would be quick. Eventually, I drift off again.

"Annie, wake up." the man is shaking my shoulder. "We're here." I slowly sit up. Great.

It's about mid morning, and the man takes me to a room that already has President Coin, Johanna, Enobaria, Haymitch, and Beetee in it. I sit down next to Beetee, and he puts his hand on my arm.

"Annie, I'm so sorry." he says, "Finnick was a great man and won't be forgotten." Then Peeta and Katniss walk in. She looks confused.

"What's this?" she asks.

Haymitch replies, "We're not sure. It appears to a gathering of the remaining victors." I realize he's right.

Then, Coin tells us of her plan. We have to vote on either destroying all the Capitol people, or sending Capitol children into one last final Hunger Games. I'm appalled by both choices. Peeta immediately votes no, he doesn't want another Hunger Games. Johanna and Enobaria vote yes. Then Peeta looks at me. "Annie?" he asks. "I vote no with Peeta." I say. "So would Finnick."

"But he isn't, because Snow's mutts killed him," Johanna says, and I cringe. Beetee votes no, and now everyone is waiting on Katniss and Haymitch.

"I vote yes.. For Prim." I feel a pang of sadness. Her little sister must be dead. And she couldn't have been more than thirteen. Haymitch also votes yes. Coin starts to walk out, and tells us to get ready for the execution. Everyone except for Katniss and Peeta are led to a balcony above where the execution will take place. Finally, Snow is marched out the door and tied to a post. Katniss positions her bow, ready to shoot. I look away, not wanting to see this, even if it is President Snow, whom I believe is a monster. When I look up from Snow, I notice a flash of bronze in the crowd a few streets over. Easy to spot in the sea of neon. It was the same color as Finnick's, but that can't be him can it? Then, out of the corner of my eye someone jumps off the balcony. It's Snow. Wait, she didn't jump she fell, and I can see Katniss lower her bow. Snow starts laughing and blood runs out of his mouth. Screams break out, and too many things are happening at once. Katniss tries to kill herself, Snow chokes, they carry her away, and many other things. But I can't focus. I see the bronze hair again, and the person it's attached to is limping. I'm going to have to find this person. It might not be Finnick, but for the first time in awhile, I feel truly hopeful.

****Like it? Hate it? Not sure on this chapter(x But I'm not done yet! Woohoo ;D**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Hii(: So I know it's been a while since I updated.. Sorryy :/ I've been insanely busy. So don't get mad(x Oh and I realized something in my last update at the end I wrote "Someone jumps off the balcony. It's Snow." uh well unless there are two of Snow, Coin fell of not him.. My badd(x Well anyways… I don't own the Hunger Games. Dang.**

_**"I vote yes.. For Prim." I feel a pang of sadness. Her little sister must be dead. And she couldn't have been more than thirteen. Haymitch also votes yes. Coin starts to walk out, and tells us to get ready for the execution. Everyone except for Katniss and Peeta are led to a balcony above where the execution will take place. Finally, Snow is marched out the door and tied to a post. Katniss positions her bow, ready to shoot. I look away, not wanting to see this, even if it is President Snow, whom I believe is a monster. When I look up from Snow, I notice a flash of bronze in the crowd a few streets over. Easy to spot in the sea of neon. It was the same color as Finnick's, but that can't be him can it? [Then, out of the corner of my eye someone jumps off the balcony. It's Snow(A/N see? Told you. I meant Coin(x Dang.). Wait, she didn't jump she fell, and I can see Katniss lower her bow.] Snow starts laughing and blood runs out of his mouth. Screams break out, and too many things are happening at once. Katniss tries to kill herself, Snow chokes, they carry her away, and many other things. But I can't focus. I see the bronze hair again, and the person it's attached to is limping. I'm going to have to find this person. It might not be Finnick, but for the first time in awhile, I feel truly hopeful.**_

Finnick's POV

I wake up feeling oddly refreshed, like I'm back in District 4. Then, reality comes crashing back, and I'm a broken, bloody, bruised, sad, "dead" man again. I sigh and rise to my feet. Time for another damage check. My bruises are turning yellowish, there's not much I can do for my ribs, but all of my scratches except for the one of my face look much better. I reapply bandages and get ready to leave. I've got to find a way home. I didn't see Annie yesterday, but I wasn't looking very hard. I did see Haymitch and Enobaria up in the balcony by Coin, so I assume she was up there too. I pack a bag with the essentials. Food, sleeping bag, and a jacket. I grab my trident, and set off towards the city. This gives me time to think about how to get home. Sneak on to a train? Try to get on a train? Oh, everyone's faces would be hilarious. I grin. Or use a hovercraft? Same options on that one as well.. I decide everyone should know I'm alive. Maybe word will get to Annie, because she might not believe it if I just show up. Who knows?

Then I notice that I'm almost to City Circle. Everything seems out of place. There's a makeshift hospital for the Capitol people, a place where they can get food, and an area where some of them are sleeping. This seems like a video right out of one of the districts. I wade through the crowds, and some people seem confused when they see me. I can almost hear what they're thinking as if they said it out loud. _Hey.. That guy looks like Finnick Odair.. But he's dead isn't he? _Some were probably also thinking, _whoa, that guy is hot. _I smirk, and this seems to confirm they're suspicions, because one Capitol girl walks up to me.

"Are you Finnick Odair?" she asks, timidly.

Again, this makes me grin. "Why yes, yes I am."

"But, aren't you supposed to be dead?" her mouth is hanging open, and her eyes are bigger than tennis balls.

I push her mouth shut. "Babe, close your mouth, you'll attract flies." I say. Talking like this is the only way she'll understand me. It's actually quite funny, but kind of mean on my part.

She gulps. "How are you alive?"

"I'm a victor kiddo. It's what I do. I survive against all odds." I realize this is true. All of us, Katniss, Annie, Peeta, Haymitch, Beetee, and Johanna have survived through everything the Capitol has thrown at us. We're not the same as we were, no, but we're still alive and fighting.

"So what are you doing here?" she asks.

"Uh, well trying to get home.. Do you know if Annie Cresta is still here?" I ask. I'm worried. What if something had happened to her? I would never forgive myself.

"Uh, yeah I think so.. Why?" she replies.

"Well I love her with all of my heart and soul, she probably thinks I'm dead, and I promised I would never leave her, which is not working out."

She looks amazed. No one ever expected Finnick Odair to love someone? They saw the video of our wedding! Idiots. But, I can't be mad, because she is trying to help me, I think. "I think I know where their hovercraft is. They haven't left yet. Do you want me to take you there?"

"Yes! That would be great thank you so much!" I could kiss this girl. So I do. But, just on the cheek. She looks ready to faint.

"Oh.. Well uh.. Let's go."

We set off, and when I glance back she's pinching herself. I hold back a laugh. Poor girl thinks she's dreaming. So to get her to talk I just ask random questions. I find out her name is Krystal, she's eighteen, and her favorite color is pink. She has no idea where her parents are, and her little brother died in a parachute explosion? I never heard anything about this, but it sounds like one of Gale's "snares". I feel bad for her because I know how she feels. President Snow killed my family about a year after my Games. Now even the Capitol knows how cruel this man really was. I hadn't been paying much attention to where we were going until Krystal points and says, "There."

Then I see the hovercraft. People are starting to get on it, but I can't tell who.

I turn to Krystal. "Thank you so much. I can never repay you for this."

"Yo-you don't n-need to.." she stammers, shocked by my intensity.

"I do. And I will. Somehow. But, I have to go now." I give her a hug and sprint off as fast as my broken body will take me. As I get closer to the hovercraft I see Johanna. "Johanna!" I shout. She turns. I reach the hovercraft.

"Finnick?" she asks. "What the hell are you doing here? How are you not dead?" she yells.

"Long story." I reply. "Where's Annie?" I'm becoming more and more frantic the longer we talk.

Johanna must have noticed my crazed expression because her face softens. "She's already inside the hovercraft," she soothes. "But, she's asleep, and on drugs. Dude, she thinks you're dead, so let her wake up, and let someone else tell her."

"Oh no." I moan. I had hoped this wouldn't happen.

"Johanna!" a voice barks. "Let's go!" A head pops out of the hovercraft. Haymitch. He sees me and his eyes widen. "Finnick?"

"The one and only." I say sadly.

"Both of you get inside now." he orders. We both walk into the hovercraft. "Sit down Finnick," I comply and he glares at me. "Now you have some serious explaining to do, because you're supposed to be dead, not heading back with us to the districts." he looks at my cuts, and bruises. I seem to notice them for the first time all day, because all of a sudden, I'm in agony again. I guess it was the adrenaline. My brain is whirring. Too much has happened today, and mixed with the pain, I faint.

****Ugh, did you like this? I dunno if I do…(x Well if my updates get even less frequent it's because I'm selling my piece of crap laptop, and I have no idea how to work my mom's Mac yet.(x Anyway.. Review because that would be awesome ;D**


End file.
